Prisoner
by cirquegirl81
Summary: Sasori is a prisoner in a camp and can never leave. There he falls in love with a certain blond and they communicate through paper airplanes. One problem: Sasori's a prisoner, Deidara isn't. From the vocaloid songs "Prisoner", and "Paper Airplanes."
1. Working in the Fields

Prisoner

Summary: Sasori is a prisoner in a prison for a crime he didn't do. Deprived of freedom, he is persecuted and is forced into a working camp. There on the other side of the barrier fence he falls in love with a certain blond who has a little secret of his own. Can their love survive through the help of paper airplane letters? Or will it be too late?

AN1: This is a sasodei story written for the vocaloid songs Prisoner (Len Kagamine) and Paper Airplane (Rin Kagamine). Great ballads in my opinion.

AN2: The songs are supposedly being taken place in the time of the holocaust. This explains the camps and methods.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori or Deidara, they belong to Naruto and I don't own "Prisoner" or "Paper Airplane".

-o-

Sasori was thrown back into his cell. It was the same each day: the guards come around with their loud voices awaking everyone at the crack of dawn, then they force us into working for 9 hours of hard labor, and at the end of the day, if your still alive that is, they throw you forcefully back into your cell with only a piece of dry bread as dinner. Sometimes the other prisoners would trade their dinners with the others for clothing as an attempt to get warm; they starved to death that way not knowing the nice warmth of a thick blanket.

Sasori, even though he was very young, knew better than to do such idiotic things. Although he was thinner and weaker than when he first came to the camps, he knew better than to trade his most precious things for something like warmth. He was used to far worse things than cold, and besides, cold never really got to him that much.

He lay down on his hard bed and cuddled up to his pillow. He never made friends with the other childish brats that also lived here; all they truly did was just annoy him with their complaining. One time he just flat out told a boy about his age that was asking for his bread in exchange for warmth "_We all have to deal with this hell, hang on to what you have or you'll die brat."_ He nodded in understandment and it looked like he was determined to live for as long as he could in here, but a week later they took him to the smoke houses never to be seen or heard from again.

"It's not liked I could've helped him. I can't do anything in here, I'm weak from starvation, what could I've done?" Sasori asked himself before falling asleep. "Nothing" he muttered as sleep crept up on him.

-o-

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRATS! YOU'RE WASTING DAWNS DAYLIGHT. WAKE UP!" The guard's voice rang through the halls of cells.

Sasori was instantly alert and as soon as his cell was opened he was outside in a matter of seconds. The thing was you formed a line to get the supplies you needed to do a random daily chore. Sasori found out that if you were some of the firsts in line, you got a much easier chore, and those in back got the heavier, much more difficult chore. That is why when Sasori woke up, and not caring about anything, sleep, hunger, or coldness, he was always first in line. He hurried out as fast as he could and greeted the general who handed out chores.

"Skipping breakfast to get right to work again Sasori? It seems you follow our motto of work is more important than life, ha ha!" he laughed and handed him a rake.

He just scowled while the guard wasn't looking and headed to the fields to start working. He started working and started sweating as the sun started to rise. No one else was in the fields today making Sasori's job much longer in tedious. He started working towards the barrier fence and stopped to look onto the vast fields before him. The tall grass swishing in the small breeze, the blue flowers standing up boldly to the sunlight, it all gave a saddening feeling to his heart.

'I admit it is beautiful, but I'm only seeing it from the other side of the fence. It's not the same.' He thought sadly to himself.

Suddenly a figure coming over the beyond hills appeared. This person had long blond covering one eye, and sparkling blue eyes. Although he had his feminine looks, he instantly recognized him as a man about his age. He wore black almost skin tight pants and a black plain shirt. Then he looked upon him with a pained expression on his face, and then reached into one of his tan bags he kept around his waist.

"Here, take this. I don't need it. You have it un." Is all he said before handing me through the wired fence a thick ham sandwich with cheddar cheese, fresh lettuce, and mayonnaise.

The red head gasped, only in his dreams had he seen this in a long time. "My God," he whispered then looked up at the blond man, "you practically saved my life. Thank you. What is your name?"

"Deidara un. What's yours?" he asked smiling.

"SASORI! GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY BRAT!" a guard yelled at him from across the yard.

"Damn it. I hate this hell. Barely anything to eat and no warmth, people here are killed every day." Sasori told Deidara.

"I am so sorry to hear that Sasori no Danna un." Deidara said with sincerity.

"Sasori no Danna?" he asked.

"It's my way of showing high respect for someone. I only call a few people Danna. And you're not like the other prisoners here that my father talks about. You're kind, grateful, and, if you don't mind me saying, very beautiful for someone who is in a hell like that un." Deidara explained.

"Oh…thank you." he said blushing and turning his head a ways. A warm feeling welled up in his stomach and he smiled. He looked at Deidara's smiling face and a kindness grew in his brown eyes and he felt as if he was not separate by a fence, but was free and equal.

"SASORI! I'M GOING TO COUNT TO 3 AND IF YOU'RE NOT BACK TO WORK BY THEN, THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!" the guard screamed.

"I should go; I don't want you to get hurt because of me here talking to you un." Deidara said. "Goodbye Sasori no Danna."

"Wait, please come back tomorrow! I want to see you again." he said hurriedly.

"EINS!" the guard yelled.

"Same time un?" Deidara asked.

"Same place. Write a letter and fold it into a paper airplane so we don't get caught talking." he said.

"ZWEI!" The guard said more menacingly.

"Goodbye Deidara. Until tomorrow." he whispered "And thank you."

"Until tomorrow Sasori no Danna you're welcome un." Deidara whispered back.

With that said Deidara ran through the field of tall grass and blue flowers. Then he instantly went back to work and the guard stopped counting. All the times he was working on the field, he stopped every few seconds to look where Deidara ran off to and smiled. Every time he thought of the blond, a warm feeling dwelled up in his stomach and he felt warm and blushed to himself. This was the first time he was excited to get to work tomorrow.


	2. Letters

Prisoner

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Deidara hurried up back to the hospital where he basically lived in for all his life. He has an incurable disease in which makes his life a prison. He has had it since birth and soon it will end his life. He knows that. He knows the doctors can't do anything for him because they haven't found a cure for him. He knows there _is _no cure. That is why he sneaks out of the hospital every day. He wants to live in the outside for as long as he can before the disease takes his last breath.

He crept back into his bedroom and quickly changed into his hospital gown and stashed his clothes under his bed. He grabbed his notebook, climbed into bed, and started to write his letter.

'What do I say, what do I say?' he thought. His heartbeat was pounding rapidly and he felt like he was floating on air. 'I've _never_ felt like this before un. What is this feeling I have when I think of him?'

He stared at the blank page and sighed. "How can I only write one page when there is so much I want to know un?" he asked himself out loud.

"Know about what?" a voice asked. Deidara looked up to see his father standing at the doorway holding a vase with a blue flower in it.

"Oh, just about the outside world. What's it like. The people out there un." He lied.

"Kch, I can tell you now about the people that live out there. They're scum, they'll take whatever they want, always greedy, never say thank you to _anyone_! You know what I'm talking about. The camp I work at has all _sorts_ of scum. They'll betray their friends for their own needs. It's a sickening sight Deidara. You should never have to see that world." His father explained.

'But, when I saw Sasori no Danna, he was kind. He said "thank you". He looked starving but still managed to look beautiful. If there was one word to describe him, it would _not_ be scum un.' he thought in Sasori's defense.

"Ah I see." He said in a fake sorrowful voice.

His father placed the blue flower vase on the side of my bed. "How are you feeling today Deidara, feeling any better?" his father asked.

"Yes much better. I had a nice conversation with someone today and it made me the happiest I have ever been in a long time un." he answered truthfully.

His father smiled. "That's good to hear Deidara. Just keep on smiling like that to the person you're talking to and they'll feel like a brand new person." He said.

He smiled widely when he said that. 'Maybe I could change Sasori no Danna's heart if I give him a smile when I send give him his letter! He would then give me the smile he did today, and nothing would be wrong un!' he thought.

"Well I can't stay long, if have to get back to work soon, but I found this flower outside by the hills of my camp where the long grass is and I picked it for you." His father said heading towards the door.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then un." He said to his father as he left. After five minutes he picked up his notebook and began writing his first letter to Sasori no Danna:

"_Dear Sasori no Danna,_

_ I couldn't wait to write you again, I am still filled with joy when I think of you. I am currently in my hospital bed just thinking about your smile and how it filled me up with joy. Did you like the sandwich? I could bring more if you want. I could not wait to see you again it's nagging at me like a cat that wants food. This may sound weird but every time I think of your smiling face I'm filled with pure happiness. I have an incurable disease that has been with me since I was born. I have been stuck in a hospital all my life, unable to leave, not having any friends, no one knowing I exist. That is why when I sneaked out yesterday and met you, I forgot I was sick and I felt _alive_ again! Now I can say this truthfully to you Sasori no Danna, thank you. For making me feel alive again, you truly are a good person._

_ The person you can always talk to and see anytime,_

_ Deidara"_

He put the pencil down and smiled. 'I hope he enjoys it.' He thought and folded his letter into a paper airplane. He set it under his bed with his clothes carefully, making sure it didn't crumple. He looked out his window and noticed night had fallen so quickly.

'I should get to bed so I can be fresh for the meeting with Sasori no Danna un.' He thought to himself. He curled up in bed and fell asleep, wishing for dawns light to shine through.

-o-

Sasori finished his chores hours later after he hurried off into his cell before he was thrown in. After he knew the guards had stopped watching by his cell, he pulled out his sandwich Deidara gave him earlier in the day and ate it fast before he was caught. The taste felt like chocolate to his throat since he hadn't had a decent meal in months.

'Deidara, I love you.' He thought. As soon as he thought that, he blushed seven shades of red. 'Figure of speech I guess. I should write him a letter as well to thank him.'

Truth was, he wanted to talk to Deidara again so he decided before hand to write him. He grabbed his pencil and paper he secretly kept under his bed and started to write his letter to Deidara:

"_Dear Deidara,_

_ I can't say this enough: thank you for the sandwich. It saved my life; I am in your debt. It makes me think that there are still some decent people out there that don't hate me. That makes me feel happy. This may sound weird, but all when I was working in the yards, when I thought of you,_ _I started to feel happy again. In these camps they put you through hell but when I thought of you showing me such kindness, it felt like it was worth it all just to see you today. Now for just giving me your smile, for that I can say thank you. The warmth it gave me was so great; it made me feel alive and healthy. I may not be the healthiest, cleanest, most perfect person you've ever met before, but when I saw your shining smile, it made me feel that way again._

_ Thank you for everything Deidara,_

_ Sasori"_

'That should be enough for one page.' He thought looking at the entire page he filled up front and back.

It wasn't exactly the biggest pieces of paper he ever had but whatever worked, worked. He folded the letter into a paper airplane and hid it safely under his pillow for the next day. He cuddled up to his pillow again for another cold night but this time, he held a smile on his face. 


	3. Who's the brat who saw?

Prisoner

AN1: I update regularly but with High School, here and there things are sure to come up so don't get angry if I don't update as fast as I normally can.

AN2: I will be changing the song story a few ways. The reason is because an anonymous reader (a.k.a. my best friend/Sasori cosplayer/Sasodei fan) told me I should for the sake of the fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"ARISE YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF CRAP! NO SLACKING OFF NOW, GET UP BRATS!" the guard yelled arising Sasori instantly from his light slumber.

He grabbed his paper airplane he kept safely under his pillow and ran towards the outside door. Skipping breakfast entirely he headed to where you get your supplies for working and approached the guard standing tall.

"Hope you like what you did yesterday Sasori, you'll be doing that for the next six months brat!" the guard laughed.

Although he pretended to be annoyed slightly by it, inside he was jumping for joy. 'This means I can see Deidara more without the trouble of being reassigned!' he thought.

The guard tossed him his rake and as soon as Sasori caught it he ran out into the fields and started to work.

-o-

Deidara woke to the rising sun of mid morning coming in through his hospital window. He blinked a couple times then remembered that today was the day he was to meet up with Sasori no Danna! He looked over to his nightstand and found that father made him another delicious sandwich.

'I could give this to him today! Then he'd _really_ be happy un!' he thought to himself.

He got up quickly and pulled out his clothes and his letter for Sasori no Danna. He slipped on his clothes and left his room in a hurry and headed down the familiar white hallway of the hospital. He put his head down low so no one could see him leaving and sped walked out the front doors.

He was hit with the morning sun shining directly on him but he kept walking towards the prison he last met Sasori no Danna. He followed along the train tracks leading into the hills for about two hours until he saw his destination. He sneaked his way behind the camps into the hills that lead into the barrier fence grounds over the hills of long grass and blue flowers. There working in the fields was Sasori no Danna, doing the same chore he was assigned to do yesterday.

"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara called out softly as he reached the fence.

Sasori stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. Upon seeing his new friend, he hurried over to the fence. He got out the sandwich his father left him and Sasori's face lit up once more.

"Thank you Deidara." Sasori whispered. Sasori then backed up away from the fence, looking to make sure no guards were watching him, took out a paper airplane and flew it over the barrier fence.

Deidara looked up to see where the plane was going to land and caught it before it hit the ground. It looked so fragile in his hands, as if any bad movement would make it tear and break. Deidara then backed up and looked up at the barrier fence that separated the two. In one fluid movement, he tossed his paper airplane over the fence. He watched as it sailed gracefully through the air then came flying to the ground.

'Like I always say "some of the greatest moments in life are fleeting un".' He thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to Sasori no Danna and the look on his face was priceless: he was looking up into the air at the paper airplane as if the meaning of life was in the letter he was about to receive. His arms were outstretched towards the sky just waiting to collect the plane with the widest smile on his face and his brown eyes twinkling. It made his day.

He started laughing and Sasori no Dana looked up at him. "What's so funny?" Sasori asked stepping up to the fence.

"The expression you have is funny, like you haven't seen a letter in your life, it's…cute un." He said honestly.

"Oh…um…well it's been a long time since I've received a letter in my life. It makes me happy. Thank you Dei." Sasori whispered.

"Dei?" he asked.

"Well, it's sort of like a nickname, since you call me Sasori no Danna I thought it'd be OK if I gave _you_ a nickname as well." Sasori explained.

"Oh, well….thank you Sasori no Danna un." He said blushing but smiling at the comment.

"I should go before the guard catches me" Sasori said turning to see if anyone was coming.

"Yeah I should go too un. Tomorrow then?" he asked.

"With the paper airplanes." Sasori agreed.

"Goodbye Sasori no Danna." He whispered as he headed on his journey back to the hospital.

-o-

Sasori watched Deidara head over the hills that made him disappear out of sight. "Goodbye, Dei. Until Tomorrow." He whispered.

He finished in the fields hours later and started to hurry back to his cell before any guard caught him. He made it most of the way there before his cell guard stopped him in his tracks.

"Just where in the hell do you think you're going brat?" the guard asked.

"Back to my cell.' He answered simply. With that said he was struck in the face by a sharp object. He placed his hand to his face and gently rubbed where he was hit and looked back at his hand. There on his fingers was a crimson, sticky liquid he instantly knew as blood.

"What did you say brat? Say your answers with RESPECT!" the guard yelled.

"Back to my cell sir." He corrected himself almost through gritted teeth.

"That's better brat. Word has it you were seen today with someone at the barrier fence in the fields." The guard interrogated.

"Well obviously they're lying or their vision must be leaving them because I haven't been with, or talked to anyone today." He convincingly lied, feeling his heartbeat rise and skip a few beats. 'Who was the brat who saw?' he thought.

This got him another hard slap to the face, also making him fall to the ground but quickly getting back up. "That's good because you of all prisoners know the penalty for something like that." He chuckled motioning with his arms, a hanging move.

He silently gulped as he felt his heartbeat beat faster than ever before. "Yes I know," he managed to croak out with no hesitation or cracking despite his rapid nerves. "and you have no reason to worry about that sir."

"And why is that? What have we told you here?" the guard asked.

"That a filthy person like me could never be tolerated, liked, or even loved, by anyone who could ever walk this Earth." he replied speaking word for word the hideous phrase he was told over 1 million times.

The guard grinned and gave him a hard smack to the back of the head. "Good, now fuck off." He said walking towards some of his other guard friends who were close to laughing their asses off.

"Yes sir." He whispered.

He walked back to his cell and buried his face into his pillow. To any other prisoner, it would look like he was just burying his head in his pillow after a long hard day and fell instantly asleep. No one saw that there was a massive amount of tears flowing from his face and falling into his newly formed wounds.

'That's not true right? Dei tolerates me, he likes me, and more than human, he's perfect! He helps me, he really likes me. That's why I see him, because he's the only one that will do that!' he thought sorrowfully to himself.

He pulled out Dei's paper airplanes and carefully opened it up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and began reading it. As he started to read it word for word, by the end of the letter fresh tears started to stroll down his face.

'Do you really mean that Dei? Because it's the other way around for me, _you_ make _me_ feel more alive each day.' He thought.

He then reached under his bed and pulled out his paper and pencil and started to write his second letter.

_Dear Deidara,_

_ You don't know how much your letter meant to me. I was hit not too long ago just because I didn't use "respect" to the guard that tortures, and kills people every day. I'm lucky I just got off with a cut to the face. Then they asked me about the meeting with you because some brat might have seen me and told on me. I was scared when he asked me about you but I stood my ground and told him they were lying. That's not what made me glad to read your letter. He told me that no one would ever tolerate, like, or even love me. He forced me to say that, so when I read your letter, it became clear that he was the liar. I believe your letter to be true and I believe most of all, you Dei. Thank you, it means a lot._

_ Dei I had no idea what kind of a situation you were in with your disease. I am so sorry Deidara that no one even knows you're out there in the world. That isn't right for anyone. I understand exactly how you feel: trapped, not able to leave, always having a barrier that separates you from the world around you is hell. I will never forget you, and always remember your smiling, laughing face. _

_ The person that will always know you exist,_

_ Sasori_

_ P.S. Yes I did love the sandwich._

As he wrote his final sentence he folded it into a paper airplane and placed it under his pillow. He carefully placed Deidara's letter into his pillow case. He curled up with his pillow case close to his chest and fell asleep ignoring everything and everyone around him. He was in his own world and didn't care about anything as slept overcome him.


	4. What happened to Sasori no Danna!

Prisoner

AN1: If you have writers block, eat apples! I am cirquegirl81 and I approve this note, lol.

AN2: This chapter is dedicated to LovedByAnother since she was my first reviewer! *gives hugs* you win a new penguin! *gives you pengin*

Disclaimer: Do I really _have _to say I own nothing? Really, I think you guys get it by now.

Deidara hurried off towards the hospital, following the trail by the railroad he took not too long ago. After two long hours he was utterly exhausted. He hadn't taken his medicine at all that day that gives him his strength to do simple things. Not taking it then going on a four hour hike could be very dangerous.

'It doesn't matter; they can't find a cure for me any time soon un.' He thought. After a while he made it back into the city and heard his stomach rumbling like crazy. 'Oh yeah, I haven't had anything to eat in the past two days.'

He found a small stand on the street outside a bakery. The sign read _"Hot coffee 25 cents, fresh bread: 75 cents." _He paid for a small piece of bread and ate it on his way towards the hospital. After a mile or two he made it to the hospital and snuck his way through the front door managing to stay hidden to the doctors and nurses. He went into his room and lightly closed the door. He turned and then saw his father standing there, crossed armed with an angry but worried expression on his face.

"Just where in the hell were you? I came in here 10 minutes ago to find you gone, so where did you go?" his father asked.

He felt his nerves shaking and all the color flew from his face. 'I have to think of something fast, he'll suspect something if the lie isn't good un.' He thought then having an idea strike him.

"You came here just as I was getting myself some decent food un. Have you _tasted_ the food here? Its complete crap, so I went out and got myself some fresh bread un." He lied in a way showing his father his mostly eaten bread.

His father grinned. "Well if you wanted some fresh food, you should have waited and told me! I could've gotten it for you Deidara. You shouldn't leave the hospital, you could die out there!" his father said motioning for Deidara to get back in his bed.

"I didn't know how long you were going to be and I was getting hungry." Deidara said.

"What happened to your sandwich I made you?" his father asked.

Deidara blushed lightly as he remembered Sasori no Danna's face when he gave him the sandwich. Sasori needed more if he was going to survive, he needed to get more for him.

"I ate it this morning because it looked delicious un. I got hungry later." He lied.

"I see. Well I can't stay for long, I have to get back to work and I just wanted to visit you. You get some rest OK? I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok I'll see you later then un." He replied.

His father walked out and closed the door sealing him inside his room. After five minutes to make sure he was gone, he reached under his bed and changed back into his hospital clothes and took out Sasori no Danna's paper airplane. He climbed into his bed and reconnected his IV tube to his arm and unfolded the plane to read. Minutes into reading his first letter, he smiled to himself and felt his heart float.

'Sasori no Danna, you'll always be perfect in my eyes, how could you not think so yourself?' he thought.

Eager to write his second letter, he gently placed Sasori no Danna's letter under his bed and grabbed his notebook and pencil and started to write:

"_Dear Sasori no Danna,_

_ My father managed to catch me as I enter the hospital bedroom I was in and ask me where I was and why I was gone. I froze but I managed to tell him I went to get fresh bread for myself. It wasn't all a lie, when I got back into town, I bought myself some bread. That was a close one but I never gave you up. I would never turn you in to my father, or your warden for that matter just for talking to me. That place must be hell ran by the Devil over on your side of the fence. If there was any way to get you out I would but I'm stuck with the killer disease of Typhus in this hospital room. I'm weak from it all and can't even leave without the possibility of being caught. I wish you were on the other side with me so that we could be near each other as I may possibly die. I know there may not be a cure for this but thank you anyway for making my last moments here some of the best. _

_ Don't be misguided I'm not going to die in the next few minutes; I just wanted to say this because I wanted to get it off my chest. _

_ Live on strong Sasori no Danna_

_ Love, your Dei_

He looked at the last two words "_your Dei"_ and then looked at the previous word "_love". _He had never in his last letter said love. He thought of Sasori no Danna and the thought of falling in love with him.

'No, he deserves better than me un. A lowly person dying of typhus doesn't deserve a person as good as Sasori no Danna. He should have someone curable, not me un.' He thought sorrowfully.

He folded his letter into a paper airplane and then looked out his window and waited for dawns light to awake him once he falls asleep. "Goodnight Sasori no Danna, until tomorrow un." he whispered as sleep took him.

-o-

Deidara woke and felt the heat of the sun warming his skin once more as it shown through his bedside window. He smiled just thinking about his meeting today with Sasori no Danna. He stopped as he was brought to reality with the annoying as hell heart monitor constantly going _beep! beep! beep! _every fraction of a second and when he felt excited about his meeting today the stupid little machine went faster and louder.

'GAAAH! If I could I would blow that crappy ass machine up as big as I could possibly could make the explosion so I'd never have to hear that thing again un!' he thought. 'I can't though…I have no explosives un!'

He grinned and unplugged the stupid tubes from his arms and turned the machine off before anyone noticed. He got dressed and with his paper airplane and Sasori no Danna's sandwich and headed out of the hospital with ease. He took his usual trail alongside the railroad and headed toward the back barrier fence. There he was raking the fields just like he normally does but this time something was different. Something was wrong with Sasori no Danna, he wasn't as hyper as he was yesterday. He kept looking to the ground for the longest time like he just witnessed the most gruesome murder in history.

'What happened to him un?' he thought. "Sasori no Danna un!" he called out as he approached the fence.

Sasori no Danna looked up and the look he had on sent pins and needles to Deidara's chest. He had a look of pure pain and what looked to be claw marks on his face, unclean and untreated. Then upon seeing and hearing his voice his facial expression turned to one of sorrow, regret, with tears starting to stream down his face.

"Sasori no Danna!" he cried out and running up to the fence as close as he could get to Sasori no Danna.

Sasori no Danna threw down his rake and rushed over to him and through the barbed wiring of the fence, wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck. Sasori immediately started sobbing and whimpering like a child into his shoulder. He reached through the fence despite the newly forming cuts that were caressing his arms, started to hug Sasori no Danna back.

"It's alright now, don't cry Sasori no Danna un. I'm right here, don't cry un." He coaxed. Sasori released his grip on him and looked back at him with tear stained eyes. "What happened to you Danna un?" he asked.

Sasori no Danna said nothing but took out his paper airplane, stood back, and tossed it over the fence where he caught it with ease. He took out his airplane and tossed it over the fence where Sasori caught his. He looked at it as if it meant more to him than life itself. He got out his sandwich and handed it to Sasori through the fence with a smile on his face for Sasori's comfort and for his own.

"You'll find out what happened in that letter." Sasori no Danna said accepting the sandwich.

"Un, I'll read it word for word." He said and before Sasori no Danna took his hand away, he grabbed it and faced Sasori. "Before you go, let me clean your wounds for you."

With that said, he took out a cloth and some water from his bag. He dabbed the cloth with some water and gently started to clean his wounds on his arms made by the fence. Sasori was looking down at his hand that was cleaning his arm with a look of astonishment and shock which made him grin with kind eyes. He reached through the fence with his other arm and tilted Sasori's chin up to look at him square in the face. He lifted the cloth to his cheek where he was clawed and started to clean the wounds. Sasori no Danna winced a bit upon the touch but relaxed as he kept looking at him.

'He has such kind gentle eyes; it hurts me to see so much pain and sorrow in them un.' He thought.

-o-

Sasori looked at Deidara in completes shock. 'No one _ever_ cleaned the wounds I got in here! He has such a light and delicate touch as well.' He thought to himself.

He felt a hand beneath his chin as Deidara gently lifted his head to look at him, faces just mere inches apart, as Deidara gently caressed his cheek with the wet cloth. It stung and he winced in pain but then got used to such a feeling. He suddenly got lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his and mentally shook himself.

'I will _not_ kiss Deidara. He deserves better than me.' He thought but again got lost in his eyes once more. If anyone caught him he would be killed for this but he didn't care anymore. He was probably going to die in here anyway so why not enjoy his last moments. He slipped his arm around Deidara's neck and rested his lips upon his. He felt Deidara tense at first but as he continued to kiss him he relaxed. Then did something he never expected, started kissing him back! After a minute or two, they broke apart and Deidara looked at him with a somewhat confused but happy look on his face.

"Sasori…no…Danna…" Deidara whispered slowly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that but-" he started but didn't get to finish before Deidara kissed him again. This one was more passionate and it allowed their tongues to slip in and make the kiss deeper.

After another minute they broke and breathed deeply for air. "There's no reason for you to apologize un. I rather enjoyed that un." Deidara said with honesty in his voice. He then gasped as he looked over his shoulder. "You have to go, the guard's about to come this way un. I'll see you tomorrow OK?" Deidara whispered hurriedly.

"OK, tomorrow then." He agreed. He gave one last quick kiss to Deidara and watched as Deidara disappeared behind the hills. He then felt emptiness inside him as he felt his heart start to break.

'Why do I feel this way when I don't have Dei near me?' he thought. "Dei…Dei…Dei…' "DEI!" he yelled into the open sky. He then saw the guard turn to him with a glaring but quizzing look on his face. He quickly picked up the rake and started working, then turning to the guard and saying, "I mean….nice, uh,_ day_ we're having isn't it?"he half heartedly laughed and went back to work.

"Just shut up and work brat!" the guard yelled and Sasori got back to work. 


	5. Wait, where am I being moved to!

Prisoner

AN1: "Helloooooo there you are frieeeeeend. Hey hey! Hey hey hey! Put me down! I don't hate you." If you hadn't guessed, I am addicted to Portal now! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Weighted storage cube destroyed.

AN2: Yes I still will be changing the ending from what the song says it will be because really, Sasori and Deidara already died _twice _in Naruto, I don't think they'd appreciate dying again in a fanfiction! Don't judge me please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea about making this story. I had help because of my friend 10kagome01. And no I don't own 10kagome01 that would just be creepy. ^o^.

Deidara walked back to the hospital as if floating on air. He had _kissed_ Sasori no Danna! He smiled as he remembered the warmth of the kiss. His lips tasted sweet, like a delicate chocolate that you never want to stop tasting. He licked his lips recalling the savoring taste he had savored. He couldn't wait to get back to his room and write his next letter to Sasori no Danna. He hiked again his trail along the railroad and got back to his hospital room and took out his paper airplane he got from Sasori no Danna.

As he started to read, his letter, tears were forming in his eyes. 'How could they _do _such a terrible thing to my Danna, I _love_ him un!' he thought then gasped. 'Do I…really love him un?'

He thought about the past few days he spent with Sasori no Danna and how happy he has been. The letters he kept, the smile he held on his face, his tender lips, they were all so precious to him. If they went away, he would break.

"I _do_ love him, I love Sasori no Danna un." he whispered.

He pulled out his notebook and pencil and started to rapidly write his next letter:

_"Dear Sasori no Danna,_

_ You must know that these past couple of days have been the most breath taking and most beautiful in all of my life. I sit here in my hospital room while I look out the window, and the light from the outside world shows me a world that's painful and false. It's not fair that I have to live like this; it's not fair that you have to live like the way you are living now. If I had a choice of dying in this room, and dying in your prison, I would choose your prison because I would have you next to me in my last glimpses of life. You have made me so happy, so alive, and so healthy that the very thought of you makes me feel better each second. I want to be with you always and forever Sasori no Danna, and I can't see anything wrong with that. What I am trying to say is, I love you Sasori no Danna. It may seem really sudden but I can assure you that these are not a feeling of lust, but love. In my last days of life, before Typhus takes my life, I would want someone like you to accept my feelings. _

_ With warm love, always and forever,_

_ Your Dei._

As he looked over his letter, he felt satisfied that he got that out of his chest. He folded his letter into a paper airplane and slipped everything under his bed. All of a sudden, there was a sharp piercing pain in his chest and his body suddenly became hot. He could barely hear anything but he knew, his heart monitor was beeping like crazy. His eyes became glazed with darkness and the last thing he saw was nurses rushing over to help him.

'No, I can't die yet, not before…I tell him I love him…please…don't take me yet un!' he thought desperately before darkness seized him.

-o-

A couple hours after his Dei left, Sasori got back to work. He still tasted Deidara's sweet tasting lips on his. He worked with the tinniest smile on his face until a guard came up to him in the fields.

"Sasori, The warden wants to see you right away brat! The guard snickered.

"The warden?" he asked. 'What on Earth did I do now?"

"Yeah, the warden, you know the big guy that runs this place, head guard here…" the guard slowly and idiotically explained.

"Yes, I know what the warden is, _smart ass_." He added in a whisper.

"Don't be smart with me brat, just go!" the guard yelled.

Sasori left and headed back to the center camp. It had been a while since his last visit with the warden. The last time was last year when he had spilled over the food tub on accident and causing a major uproar with not only the guards but mostly the prisoners.

'What if someone _really did_ catch me with Dei, I could be killed on the spot!' he thought and gulped nervously. He stood at the warden's door and knocked twice before hearing inside "Enter!" yelled from the inside. Sasori entered the room and was greeted with the warden on the far end of the room sitting behind his desk. He had short light brown hair, and small square glasses that protected his blue eyes. He wore a green soldier's cap and a thick soldier's uniform with a black belt and black boots.

"Sit brat." He ordered. He sat down in a chair in front of the warden's desk as the warden got up and started to slowly pace in a circle behind him. "We have been going over your past history of work. Akasuna, you really surprise me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You were a doctor before you came into the camps, am I wrong?" the warden asked.

"In a way I was. I worked with many different chemicals and created many different healing potions, so in a way I was a doctor." He said truthfully.

"But a damn good doctor at that." The warden said sounding a bit saddened for some reason confusing him. The warden sat back down at his desk and looked at him square in the eye. "Let's cut to the chase brat. You're a worthless piece of shit, but you're a worthless piece of shit that can heal others. Starting today, you will be working in our health clinic healing the sick." He explained.

"The sick prisoners?" he asked.

The warden banged on his desk. "No you fucking idiot I mean our sick soldiers! Do you honestly think I give a damn what happens to those brats out there?" he yelled then sat back down calmly. "You'll be healing our soldiers that are sick, and then we'll see if you do a good job. You'll receive double the bread you get now and no more. Dismissed." The warden finished with a wave of his hand.

He got up and was escorted out the door and into the health center. As soon as he walked in he was hit with the most hatred acrid odor from the room. It was filled with sickness and disease. People everywhere were hacking up, flies buzzing around, pure agony from those on death row; it was a sickening sight for him.

He was escorted to the very back of the room and through a doorway kept locked. They walked down a short hallway, and through another door leading to the soldier's infirmary. The sight made him want to kill all the guards there. It was close to perfect, close to a real hospital. There were clean beds for every guard there, no hacking or coughing except on occasion when they had to, clean sheets, clean clothes for everyone and no acrid smell.

He knew better than to criticize the guards that were escorting him around about their state of hospitality compared to his own. They shoved him towards the back of the room where liquids, potions, and medicine tools were kept.

"Try anything smart Sasori, and you'll be back in those fields or even worse before you could even blink!" one the guards said.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked accusingly.

"Kch, you think we're _actually_ going to stay here and get sick ourselves? No fucking way! That's your job to heal them so start doing that!" the second guard said slamming the door and locking it from the outside.

"Assholes." He muttered than went to look at the soldiers. The ones that were the sickest were on one side of the room while the ones not so sick were on the other side. "OK, better get to work I guess."

He got to work treating the sick first then recorded what the not so sick soldiers have in case of illness. He had managed to cure most of the not so sick people and half of the very sick people. By the end of the end of the day he was utterly exhausted. Before the guards came to get him, and when all his patients were asleep, he pulled out his sandwich he got from Dei. He smiled as he remembered the kiss they shared and wished with all of his heart he was here now.

He ate his sandwich as fast as he could and got rid of any crumbs that might have been on him or seen. Minutes later the guards and the warden came in and looked around. Immediately he stood up and looked respectful even though he really wanted to kill everyone here.

"I see that you have cured basically everyone here." The warden noted.

"They had diseases I immediately could cure; the others need a little more care before they can be released as healthy as they can be." He explained.

"You know, a lot of the people in here had a disease called Typhus." One guard explained.

"Yes I know they are still here. They have a disease that could kill but I managed to find a cure for them. It took a lot of mixing with chemicals and potions but I managed to find a cure. They will be healthy in about a month." He explained.

He heard the warden suddenly gasp then regained his posture. "I see." He said. He was interrupted by another guard rushing in and talking to the warden rapidly. "WHAT? WHEN?" he yelled. "I must go." He said then turning to him and saying, "You, you said you found a cure for Typhus right? Well I am bringing in my son who has a severe case of it. If you cure him, you might be getting something special. I don't know what but right now I have to go. He's getting worse as we speak." The warden explained.

"OK, I'll do my best." He said.

The warden left and the guards roughly escorted him back to his cell and threw him in.

"Just because you're working in the health clinic, doesn't change the fact that you're a worthless piece of shit!" The guard spat at him then laughed as he walked away. He waited a few minutes before taking out Dei's letter and started to read it. After re-reading it twice, tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't bear the thought on losing "his" Dei. He took out his pencil and paper from under his bed and started to write his next letter:

"_Dear Dei,_

_ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you, and I don't want you to get caught. I feel like a burden to you, all you did is take care of me. You've given me food, cleaned my wounds, and even shown affection to me. Yet _you're the_ one who's dying. I wish I was on the other side of the fence so I can take care of you. I have been approved to work in the health clinic so maybe I could help you with your Typhus. I don't want you to die. I want to stay with you always. Deidara, I think I'm in love with you._

He looked at the note in his hands in disbelief; before he knew it, he had fallen in love with the cheerful blond. He looked at it one last time before writing at the bottom "_With love always and forever, Sasori."_ He then folded it and placed the airplane under his pillow as he fell asleep.

-o-

Hey, it's cirquegirl81 here with a few quick comments about the story.

First: Typhus was very common in the times of the Holocaust. For those who don't know this, Typhus is a disease you get from fleas, or rats that are dirty and also have fleas. It was very common in this time because in concentration camps, it was very dirty and grubby where they worked and lived. It's curable now but at the time, it killed millions of people. One of the cases in which typhus has killed is a very popular person basically everyone knows, Anne Frank! Yeah she and her sister Margot actually died not from the hard labor of the concentration camp, hypothermia, or starvation, she died of Typhus. It shocked me when I read this because "The Diary of Anne Frank" ends when she is taken by the Nazi's and doesn't say how she died.

Second: I had my friend 10kagome01 helped me with writing Sasori's letter because she basically _is_ Sasori! Thanks! She wrote this letter in her 2nd period class and this is what she wrote as a rough draft note:

Dear Dei, -refer to kiss-nya-sandwich-wounds-nya nyan-typhus nya-I think I'm in love with you.

Her: Finished! Read it and tell me what you think.

Me: *reading* nya nya nya nya?

Her: No, *chick nya nya!

Me: MMMMMMmmmmmm I could use a sandwich right now.

Her: HAHAHAHA!

Teacher: Girls stop talking and get to work on the math warm-up!

Both of us: MEH! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SANDWICHES HERE! UNLESS YOU WANT US TO FIND THE SURFACE AREA OF A SANDWICH WE WANT TO FINISH OUR CONVERSATION!

(ok that last part we didn't say, if we did, she'd put both of us into detention for a loooooong time. ^o^)


	6. The Pain of Love

Prisoner

AN1: I most certainly appreciate all the comments I have been getting! Love you guys! *gives you all chibi penguins*

Disclaimer: Holy crap you guys are still reading this? Meh I can't believe I'm still writing this and not writing the freaking story! Meh, this gigantic fish that could slap my enemies owns nothing! (Yes I am a gigantic fish, DEAL WITH IT!)

Deidara woke up and instantly heard the shuffling around of nurses and doctors mixed with the sound of the annoying ass heart monitor. He opened his eyes and a bright white light obstructed his vision after a few seconds it went back to normal and he could make out the shapes and faces of the people walking around.

"Sir, your son is awake now." He heard a female voice say.

His vision cleared up now and he saw clearly his father leaning over him, still in his work uniform. His big blue brown eyes were full of worry but had a hint of relief when he looked at me.

"How are you feeling Deidara?" his father asked.

"Tired, and I have a headache un." He said clutching his head.

His father turned to the other nurses that were in the room. "May we have a moment please? There's something we need to discuss privately." He asked and a few seconds later, they were alone.

"What's wrong un?" he asked.

"The people here can't do jack shit when it comes to actually healing you. They just delay the problem until they kill you. I have found someone in the camp I work at who's is able to cure you of your Typhus." His father explained.

"Really, how good is he un?" he asked. 'Maybe if I'm cured, I can see Sasori no Danna more often un!' he thought

"He cured a lot of the soldiers in our health clinic. He said he managed to find a cure and they'll be healed in about a month."

He gasped. "That's amazing! When can we leave un?"

"Tomorrow, I will take you. You'll be fine Deidara." His father said.

-o-

The next day, he had his father waiting outside the hospital and down a block so no one would suspect his father taking him away from the hospital. He got dressed and grabbed everything including his notebook and his paper airplane.

He sneaked out of the hospital and walked towards the block where he saw his father wait for him with a couple of guards were waiting for him. He walked with them all the way towards the prison and normally he would have been ok with walking towards this path but now that he was getting worse and on the verge of dying, he was getting weaker by the second.

"Father….can't…breathe un…." he whispered.

"Just hang in there, we're almost there." His father said not even looking at him stumbling along.

He saw the entrance after a long time of walking and as they entered, he saw truly what hell was like. Dead bodies lingered around the walkways, people young and old sick, their thin bodies shown against tight clothes or were barely seen through the over sized clothes, hair tattered, looking at him with pleading, sorrowful eyes.

"Stand tall Deidara, they will kill you if you show any sign of weakness. You must be strong." His father commanded.

"But father, I can't….move….any more un…" he whispered.

"Stand tall son, I order it!" he whispered fiercely back at him.

He looked around at the people in the tattered prison clothes, they didn't look like monsters ready to kill him, they looked like normal people that looked concerning at him. He looked at his father glaring at him along with the other guards that were glaring at the prisoners. 'He looks like _he's_ the monster, not the prisoners!'

"I can't walk any further, I'll fall and break!" he pleaded.

"He said, stand tall brat! That's an order!" a guard yelled at him.

"No…I won't un…" he responded hearing gasps from the prisoners around him.

"YOU BRAT, YOU'LL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" his father yelled and pushed him forward.

He fell forward and as he hit the ground he felt his body become hot from his disease taking over him. He screamed out in pain and he felt darkness take him once more.

-o-

Sasori was waiting in the health clinic awaiting the warden's son to be coming in. he didn't want to be here. He wanted to see Deidara again at the barrier fence to tell him he loves him and kiss him again.

All of a sudden he heard a scream of pure agony from outside and he immediately rushed outside into the center of the camp. The sight in front of him shocked him to no end. There Deidara was, on the ground screaming in pain, shaking, tears strolling down his face clutching his chest. Without another thought or word he rushed over to the blonds' side and checked his pulse on his neck.

'His heart beat is out of control!' he thought to himself. He pushed Deidara's bangs out from his face and felt his forehead. 'He's burning up!'

"Sasori, get your ass away from my son!" the warden yelled.

He gasped silently. 'Deidara…my Dei…is my warden's son?' he thought then shook himself. 'Now is not the time to be thinking about that. Dei needs help, now!' He picked up Deidara bridal and faced Deidara's father square on. "He needs help; if I don't treat him right now he'll die in less than a day." He sad and without another word spoken, he ran into the health clinic and into the back room where the sick soldiers were.

He placed his beloved Dei on the cleanest bed he could find and before any guards came in, he knelt down next to Deidara's ear and whispered, "I will heal you soon my love. I will _not _let you die."

With that said, he began to create more potions for the cure. He heard the door open and the warden and a few other guards come in.

"What in the hell happened to my son you insolent brat?" the warden yelled at him.

He stopped what he was doing and glared at him. 'I have to keep it a secret that we have been talking to each other or else hell will break loose.' He thought to himself. "Your sons' typhus has grown greatly. The soldiers have an earlier stage, while still fatal not as bad and what your son has. That walk you probably made him walk has done its toll on his body. It was very unhealthy for him and I do say, very stupid on your part." He explained angrily.

"Why you stupid little-" the warden started but then was interrupted with another painful scream seeping into a moan from Deidara. "Deidara, are you OK?" the warden asked rushing over to his sons' side resulting in a fire grow inside him.

Right as he was about to say to leave him alone, the warden went berserk and turned to the other guards. "LEAVE NOW!" he yelled. He was also leaving but then turned back to him. "If he dies, I'll hold you responsible brat!" he then slammed the door leaving him and his Dei alone.

For once he took the warden's order to his heart. "If he dies, I can promise I will be right there at his side to die with him." He whispered.

He went back to quickly making the potion to wake him once more before Deidara's father interrupted him. He finished making a fresh vile just for Dei and brought it over. He opened up his mouth and tried to slip a little of it in but he wasn't in luck as Deidara couldn't drink it on his own.

'There's another way.' He thought. He blushed lightly, but looked sadly at the quiet blond. He brought the vile holding the antidote to his lips letting the liquid fill his mouth with a vile taste. He parted Deidara's hair from his face, leaned down and lightly parted Dei's lips with his own. He rubbed Dei's neck, allowing the liquid to pass into the blonds' mouth and forced him to drink it. When he pulled back he smiled half heartedly and caressed Dei's cheek with his hand.

-o-

Deidara was slowly waking up from passing out in the center court. He was sure he was going to die soon, he had just wished to see Sasori no Danna once more. He felt himself however open his eyes a small ways and found a blurry red mass in front of him and a warm hand on his cheek. 'No it can't be could it un?' he thought. "Danna…?" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Deidara?" he heard Sasori no Danna's voice ring out in exclamation.

"DANNA!" he cried wrapping his arms around Sasori no Danna's neck. He cried into Danna's shoulder as he felt Sasori's arms wrap tightly around his waist. "I thought I'd never see you again, I thought for sure I was going to die un." He cried.

Sasori rubbed his back and whisper in his ears softly. "I would never allow you to die. I would kill myself if you died in my care. I love you Deidara."

He gasped. 'He loves me back!' "I love you too Danna." He whispered. They stopped their hugging and looked at each other. Inch by inch their faces came close to each other until their faces were only centimeters apart. Finally he closed the gap and their lips touched lovingly. He felt Sasori no Danna's hand slip in behind his neck and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 'Even if I am banished to hell for this, it will feel like I'm in heaven right now.' He thought.

After a minute or two they broke for air and he smiled. "Oh that reminds me," he said taking out his paper airplane, "here! This was my next letter I wrote you before I started to get sicker."

Sasori took it and smiled. "Thank you Dei, and here is mine." He said going to the back of the room and opening up a secret container that well hid his letter. He took it and hid it away in his pocket and Sasori no Danna hid his away in his secret container. "Oh yes I forgot to mention, while you're here, you should pretend not to know me so we won't get discovered that we have been seeing each other secretly. Your father would have my head if he found out, quite literally!" Sasori explained.

"Understood." He agreed.

The door opened revealing his father and a few guards. His father rushed over to him as fast as he could and looked at him in relief. "I'm so glad you're not dead!" his father exclaimed.

"Yes me too, and it's all thanks to him un." He replied motioning to Sasori no Danna.

"Well Sasori, even though you're still a worthless, good for nothing piece of shit, you still managed to heal my son! Nicely done brat." His father had said.

He gasped. He wanted to say so badly out loud, "Don't you _dare_ talk that way to Sasori no Danna un!" but he kept his mouth shut.

"Come, we must get you back to the hospital before anyone notices you're gone." His father said yanking roughly on his wrist. He stumbled out of the bed and almost fell forward onto the ground again when suddenly Sasori no Danna caught him from behind right as he was falling.

"Sir I must protest to this, he is still very weak, he shouldn't be doing stuff like this." Sasori no Danna said in what seemed to be a professional manner even after he was insulted like that.

"Hey, do _you_ work the camps here? Do _you _control where my son should rest for the night? No? So fuck off!" his father yelled and pulled him out of the health center. He managed to get one final look at Sasori no Danna's sorrowful face before he was pulled away from him once more.

-o-

Cirquegirl81 here again with some more facts:

The scene here when Sasori rubbed Dei's neck to let the liquid pass through, 10kagome01 told me that by doing this and adding pressure to the neck will force the muscles to swallow said substance. So if you need someone to drink something that can help them, (no poison people! I don't care _how _much you hate the person, no feeding them poison it's not nice!), try this technique.

The point a good portion of this was written by 10kagome01. Thank you's! *gives you glomping/tackling buddy hug!*

10kagome01 is her youtube channel, check it out she makes some really good videos! Lol insert advertisement here!

Mkay, Well stay tuned for my next chapter which will be very soon! I update very fast so don't go all nya on me if you first read this and you're like "Damn it cliffhanger!


	7. Get Sasori out of that camp, now!

Prisoner

AN1: I apologize so much if you managed to catch my error mistakes I have been making. I have been trying twice as hard to get them all corrected but seriously my keyboard is being all nya with me. I'm serious I am just going along with my story and nothing is wrong, I'm typing in the words perfect, and they come out crappy! Even now when I'm typing this, it's typing my words like "'mtypinf" when I wrote "I'm typing"! Nya!

AN2: If you don't like this story, then maybe you'll find someone else to help you. Maybe Black Mesa! That was a joke, ha ha, fat chance. Anyway this cake is great; it's so delicious and moist! Look at me still talking when there's writing to do, and when I look out there it makes me GLaD I'm not you. I've got stories to be run, there is fluff to get done, for the people who are still alive!

Disclaimer: You really think I own anything? Please, I'd be a millionaire if I did! (p.s. this story is dedicated to my reviewers and the people who watch Naruto in the Netherlands who speak the mysterious language of Tagalog!)

-o-

Sasori rushed outside to where the warden was forcefully dragging away his Dei. 'NO! Don't take him away from me!' he thought desperately but couldn't find the words to say them without being killed. He saw Dei turn to look at him with pleading and sorrowful eyes before he disappeared onto the other side of the fence once more.

He went back into the health clinic and started to read Deidara's note. By the end, he was in tears. "I will not allow you to die Deidara. I promise you, you won't die my love." He whispered. Suddenly an idea hit him. 'There are a massive amount of guards here sick of Typhus. If I keep them from getting better, I can give more medicine to Dei so he'll heal faster!' he thought. He nodded to himself and started to create a batch of fake vials of medicine.

He brought the guards their vials and most thanked him with "Get back to work brat!" then hacked viciously which caused Sasori turn away from them and grinned evilly. Others were too sick to say anything. 'This should keep them quiet for a while.' He thought. 'Just hold in there Dei, you'll be cured soon, I promise.'

-o-

After being dragged away from his Danna, Deidara stumbled along the road with his father and the two other guards. However this time, he could actually walk a little further thanks to his Danna. He thought about his Danna and how caring he is of him. 'He saved my life un.' He thought.

He remembered the taste of his lips and this time, no barrier fence to stop them from being together. He secretly licked his lips which still had the sweet taste on them. Then he remembered what his father had said to him. He scowled; 'If he ever talks that way to him again, so help me, I will punch him un!' he thought then lost all hope. 'How could I ever do that in my state? He could kill me if I do in less than 10 seconds. I stand no chance un.'

Finally he had no more of this tolerance for his fathers' actions. "Why did you yell at me and the doctor un?" he asked.

"What did you say?" his father asked.

"Why did you push me over and call that doctor that _saved my life_ a good for nothing piece of shit un?" he practically cursed at him.

"For one thing, you were showing great signs of weakness to those prisoners there. They are terrible people Deidara and need to be killed. They needed to be shown that they would have to get through me to kill you, and they won't do that if they know what's good for them. As for that doctor prisoner, he's a smart mouth asshole who's only purpose in life is to serve others. In fact that's not even what his purpose in life is. He has none. No one could ever love him let alone tolerate him. If he doesn't manage to heal you, there'll be hell to pay." His father explained.

"What do you mean 'hell to pay' un?" he asked nervously.

"Let's just say that the last moments of his life will be him tearing his own throat out like a dog, but if he doesn't do that, the poison gas will surely kill him above anything else. Slow and painfully if I may add." His father said with a grin on his face.

He gasped silently. 'NO! He can't kill my Danna! Not like that!' he thought. Suddenly images came flashing into his mind of Sasori no Danna being placed into a gas chamber, him gasping for fresh air, tears streaming down his face, trying to resist the urge to claw his throat out. He then thought he saw Sasori no Danna screaming in agony, but then having him scream something else. He was screaming in agony his name!

"No…" he whispered having tears come to his eyes. 'I have to get him out of there soon and fast!' he thought.

-o-

"I'll be back later today and then tomorrow I'll take you back to the health clinic to have you get the second treatment." His father said at the doorway.

"Un." Was all he could do to answer. He could never look at his father the same way again. Not after what he heard him say.

His father left and he immediately took out Sasori no Danna's letter he kept in his back pocket. He read it over twice and felt a warm feeling in his heart. He smiled and held the note close to his chest. "I won't leave you Danna, I promise un." He said aloud.

"Danna, who's Danna?" he suddenly heard his fathers' voice say at the doorway.

He gasped and was frozen in place. "Uh…" he stuttered.

"What's this?" his father asked yanking the letter from his hands.

"No don't!" he pleaded but his father was already reading the letter.

After a few seconds, his fathers' eyes grew huge and anger filled. "Who is this from?" he asked. He kept his mouth shut and just stared blankly at him. "I'll ask again, WHO IS THIS FROM DEIDARA?" his father yelled. He continued not to say anything. Suddenly his father took the note and crumpled into a ball and threw it in the trash. "You're so ignorant and stupid Deidara! Don't you think you shouldn't be doing this? You don't understand anything brat!" his father yelled at him, shut the blinds and slammed the door as he left.

Tears were forming in his eyes and he let them fall. "Sasori…no…Danna…" he whispered. He got up and took the crumpled letter from the trashcan and reopened it and smoothed it out. Some of his tears managed to get onto the note and he climbed back into his bed clutching it to his chest having the rest of his tears fall onto the pillow.

-o-

The next day Deidara woke up and found his father in the room waiting. "Get up. You need the second dose of medicine and we need to leave before they get suspicious."

He got up and found his letter was missing. "Where is…" he asked himself looking everywhere.

"This?" his father asked holding up Sasori no Danna's letter. "I'll deal with this later, now we must leave. I will be going on ahead to make sure the health clinic is ready for you when you arrive with two guards."

"Un." He whispered.

He watched as his father left with Sasori no Danna's letter with him. 'If he gets to the health clinic before I do, he could put two and two together and come out with one really ugly four un.' He thought. He got ready and snuck out again to where the two guards were waiting for him to escort him back to the camps' health clinic. As they neared the gates of the prison, he felt his body become weaker in every step he took. 'I'll have to lose them now un.' He thought. He suddenly took a step sideways and punched both guards in the face and they both were dazed leaving him enough time to run towards the camps' health clinic entrance. 'Please be alright Danna, please un!'

-o-

Deidara's father had made his way towards the health clinic faster than the guards that were escorting his son. He was beyond furious, he was raging. He held that brats' letter to his son in his hand, clenched. He went back into the hospital later in the night when his son was sleeping and found it held close to his chest. He scowled and took it from him and kept it for this very occasion.

'That brat is going to die. I will make it interesting though. I'll see if he truly is sending letters to my son, then if he is I'll kill him myself on the spot. I don't give a damn anymore if he's the one keeping my son from dying, he will surely die for it.' He thought to himself.

He entered the health clinic and heard the moaning of sick prisoners in the first room. He raised his voice loud while walking. "Shut up brats or else you get the gas chamber to shut you up!"

No voice was heard in that room anymore. He entered the guards' health clinic room and saw the Sasori brat in the back with the potions. Any quick glance would make it seem like he was working but he wasn't; he was reading letters! He grabbed the letter he was reading from Sasori's hands and held it high above his head glaring as he does.

"We need to have a talk Akasuna." He said in a chilling voice.

-o-

Sasori was in the back of the health clinic room reading once more the letter in which his Dei tells him he loves him. His entire life he was told he was unlovable, worthless, a good for nothing waste of life; and now he held in his hands the evidence that all those people were wrong. He smiled. All of a sudden the letter was yanked from him forcefully and the last person he ever wanted to see was right in front of him.

"We need to have a talk Akasuna." Deidara's father said chillingly.

"About what?" he replied threateningly.

"This!" he yelled shoving a letter in front of him. It was _his_ love letter to Dei! "Do you know what this is brat?"

"I have no idea." He replied smoothly

"Then what do we have here?" Deidara's father asked holding up his letter he got from Dei. "It's to Sasori no Danna. Now who could that be Sasori?"

He looked away. "I have no clue."

Then, Dei's father took the letter and ripped it to shreds. Before he had time to gasp in shock, he was suddenly hoisted from off the ground and was thrown into a wall. "YOU'RE A LYING BRAT SASORI AKASUNA!" he yelled then kicked his ribs. "Lying brats should burn in hell!"

He curled up protecting his head from being hit and took the beating as they came. 'This is it, I'm going to die here, and I know it!' he thought.

"DANNA!" a sudden voice rang out that he knew too well.

He looked up to see a panting, scared Deidara at the door; wide eyed and shocked at the scene playing in front of him. "Dei!" he croaked out.

"Deidara! What the hell are you doing here now?" Deidara's father asked.

"I could ask you the same question!" Dei replied. "If you dare lay another finger on my Danna again, I will kill you un!" he said with full anger.

"You'll do _what_ to me? I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU UNWORTHY BRAT!" Dei's father yelled and started running over to his Dei fist high in the air. Deidara too stricken in fear to move just stood there awaiting the pain.

He could never allow this asshole to harm his Dei. "NO!" he cried and rushed over to Deidara faster than Dei's father could.

He managed to stand in front of Deidara right as Dei's father's fist came crushingly down onto his own face. Blood instantly splurged out of his mouth and he felt his vision go dark but he shook himself to go back to reality. On instinct, he whipped around, hands curled up into fists, and punched Dei's father so hard in the face, and he fell backwards on impact knocking him out instantly.

"Danna!" he heard Deidara cry out.

He spun and faced his love, took him into his arms, and kissed him deeply before wrapping his arms around the blond. After a few seconds he faced him. "Dei, are you OK? You look like you're about to pass out any second!" he asked worriedly. He looked more closely at the blond and noticed that his pupils were dilated, panting heavily, and was as pale as ever.

"I…I feel like my heart is about to burst Danna un…" Dei whispered as he started to faint only to be caught in his arms.

"Come we're leaving now." He said hoisting Dei onto his back.

With that said, they took off fast out of the health clinic and into the center camp. He knew he couldn't get through the front fence, so before the guards knew what was going on he ran into the fields where he last worked. He heard Dei start to wake up a bit and he whispered in his ear, "We'll be out soon Dei, I promise." then continued to run towards the barrier fence.

When they finally made it to the fence he turned every way to find a way out. He saw that guards were chasing after him but were at a great distance away, while he saw the other prisoners cheering for his escape attempt.

"Danna what are we going to do?" a panicked Dei asked.

He looked back at the fence and looked up. He nodded his head in agreement with himself and said back. "We'll climb the barrier fence. Just don't let go of me Dei."

Before Deidara had a second to protest this idiotic plan, he began to climb the barbed fence. He tried to go fast while trying to avoid the spikes of the fence. He heard someone closing in on them and not caring anymore about the spikes, he climbed the fence faster. Suddenly, right before they made it to the top, a hand reached up and grabbed his ankle. It was Deidara's father! He started to pull but he hung on to the fence regardless of the spikes digging into his face and hands.

"You won't get away from me you brats!" Dei's father sneered.

"GET AWAY UN!" Dei yelled back and kicked his fathers' face causing to fall to the ground motionless.

He took this opportunity to climb over to the other side of the fence and after a few feet, jump down. He landed hard but he didn't fall over. He ran into the fields, over the hills and far away, where he heard the sound of the guards cursing knowing that they can't shoot him and the prisoners cheering the concentration camps first ever escape.

-o-

Phew that was one exhilarating chapter to write! A lot of this and last chapter's base story was written in summary by 10kagome01. Here is how it went when she wrote it in 1st period math! (Again last chapter and this chapter)

"Dei goes to Health Clinic-nya blah typhus-Sasori sees it's Deidara and stays quiet-warden be crazy makes all guards leave the room and leave-nya-(sandwich XD)-Deidara can't drink the potion-(in actual chapter when Sasori gives the potion to Dei through kissing)-Deidara happy to see him again-nya-fluff-I love you *blush*-nya exchange letters-Dei goes to hospital-sequence reading notes-happy tears-nya-fluff-Dad wants second treatment-Nerf o -dad finds letter-Rawr! Crumple, leaves-Deidara recovers it-goes back to health clinic-"Danna" Dei said-Dad goes, "FALCON PUUUNCH!" Sasori goes, "Thrown deflected!" stops him-Dad goes frowny face! ): Father yells, Sasori protects nya-rest is up to you!"

That is literally ALL she freakin wrote for chapter summary!

How did Sasori become so strong to punch Deidara's father in the face? SANDWICHES! HA HA! That _or_ the incredible, edible egg!

Another chapter soon!


	8. Medicine Retrieve

Prisoner

AN1: I am so tired of having to get up at 6 in the morning just to go to Geometry! Whoever thought it would be a good idea to get up at 6, go to school, only to have trigonometry forced on you so early should be hunted down and eaten alive by manbats! Yes, you heard me, manbats. Not vampires, just humans that can turn into bats and attack people! Yeah, trigonometry! Like, find the surface area of this pyramid by also drawing a net if the pyramid is 6 ft in base, and 8 ft in height! You have to find slant height and everything to find it and I STILL got it wrong!

AN2: You know what's really relaxing? Making art out of nature. Go out to your nearest naturalistic place and take your surroundings, and create sculptures with them! It's fun and relaxing and at the same time it teaches you patience! My friends and I made a sculpture of our teacher's beard and got an A on it since it was one of our finals! We got this from reading "The Good Earth" in school. Read it and you'll find out some good information about 1800's China. That or watch Axis Powers Hetalia. Anyway it's a win win!

AN3: I have 10kagome01 read all my chapters before I post them and then she tells me what she thinks. After criticizing me a lot (make that every 5 minutes!) on so many grammar mistakes, I thought I would take the time to apologize for these mistakes, word sucks. That and Deidara should not use 'un' in thought, only in speech.

I would also like to apologize for the characters in this. 10kagome01 says they are really not in character like they should be and that the warden has more of Sasori's real personality than the Sasori in my story. However think of it this way. If you were in the concentration camps for most of your life and you were only a mere teenager, your personality would change drastically in there. In this chapter I hope to change that and make him more of the smartass that he is.

Again, I do apologize for previous chapters.

10kagome01 if you are reading this now, this author's note will explode in 3 seconds.

AN4: PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Italy: Will there be pasta in this chapter?

Me: *just stares* What do _you_ think Italy?

Italy: *gets distracted and runs away*

Me: *FACEPALM!*

Italy: cirquegirl81 owns nothing but I own my love for pasta, Japan, and Germany!

Japan: *blushes*

Germany: *stands next to me and also facepalms.* JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Prisoner

As Sasori ran beyond the hills and far out into the outer fields, beyond his camp with his Dei on his back, he could feel just the tinniest feeling of hope grow inside him. He was finally free, away from hell, away from threats, away from death, away from it all. Then he was hit with reality, Dei was passed out and was getting worse.

'Well we aren't going back to the health clinic where we'll both be killed. We can't go to his hospital; they don't have the right herbs and potions to heal him properly. So where in the hell do we go?' he thought desperately.

After a while, since he had no idea what direction to turn, he saw up ahead a forest. It was a very large forest that stretched farther than his eyes could let him see. The trees reached up to over 100 feet in size and their trunks stretched long and wide. As he neared closer to them he saw most of them were too thick to sit comfortably by and others were to too thin to even lean on. Finally he came across one with a thick trunk but had a hollow center. The trunk stretched about 5 feet in length and the hollow space inside was 6 feet high.

'We'll rest here.' He thought gently slipping Dei off his back and onto the ground of the hollow space.

Dei was starting to look pale and was getting colder by the second. He leaned down and checked his pulse which was slow and very faint. He moved down to feel his hands and gripped them tightly realizing how cold they were.

'He's approaching death very fast. If I don't do something soon, he'll surely die in less than a day or two. I will not allow this, not after all we accomplished!' he thought desperately.

Dei stirred and opened his sapphire blue eyes to him. "Sasori no Danna, where are we un?" he asked in almost a moan.

He half heartedly smiled at him and brushed his hair from his face. "It's OK, we are in a forest within a hollowed tree. You need to rest here while I go get you your medicine." He whispered.

"How will you do that? There isn't any medicine around here and you'll be caught if you go into town un!" he said weakly.

He looked away in thought. Finally he came up with an idea, a truly insane idea, but the only idea he had.

"You are not going to like this Dei. I have to go back to the prison to steal back your medicine." He said bluntly.

Dei's eyes widened and his eyes were filled with fear and concern. "NO! If you're caught, you'll be killed on the spot or worse un!" Dei protested.

"Look, you're dying Dei!" he said in anger. "You're dying and will probably die in a day or two. I can't bear to see you die and not do anything. It would kill me inside Dei to watch you go when we've come so far. If I don't do something, you'll surely die in my arms, and I won't live with that. Not now and not _ever!_"

Dei stared at him awe struck tears coming to his eyes.

"Dei, you have done so much for me. You even went so far as to save my life on multiple occasions. Let me return the favor, let me save _your_ life." He said with force but sincerity.

At this point, tears were strolling down Deidara's face. "Sasori no Danna!" he cried and flung himself into his arms. "I don't want to leave you! I want to be with you always un!" he cried into his shoulder. "Please just don't get caught OK? I could never comprehend you dying trying to save me un."

"I promise Dei." He said kissing his forehead.

After a while of cuddling with his Dei, he got up and headed out from the tree and out of the woods.

"Wait Danna, before you go, take this un." Dei said weakly. He handed him his tan pouch he took with him always.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"In case you need to carry the medicine in something. I carry it with me everywhere I go in case I need it. Maybe you'll find use for it un." Deidara replied.

He smiled and slipped the pouch over his shoulder and it slipped to his side. "Thank you Dei, I'll put it to use." He replied then headed out leaving Dei.

He looked to the hills and valley to his right. He saw the tall grass, the blue flowers in bloom, and the sun setting in the evening sky creating a beautiful array of colors beneath his feet. He then looked to his left. In the very distance he could see his camp; the sun shining off the walls and fence made it not gorgeous, but gloomy and frightening look and feel to it making goose bumps crawl up his spine. His memories of the place came flooding back of every day he spent there.

'Do I really want to go back to that hell?' he thought then stood tall. 'If it's for Dei, I'll go through hell again.' He thought then ran down the hill and towards the camp fence.

-o-

Deidara's father was half asleep in the health clinic. He had such a long day and was utterly exhausted. 'I was fucking beaten by that brat Sasori! How is that even possible?' he thought to himself. He remembered the events of the day playing out before his eyes.

As he was punched in the face he was losing consciousness but was still awake as he hit the ground. He had no strength to get up so he laid there ready for blackness to consume him. However the last thing he saw will stay with him forever.

"Danna!" his son yelled scared.

Then the brat turned around and kissed his son, right in front of him! He wanted to kill that son of a bitch but right after that, he lost consciousness.

'If I _ever_ see that asshole again, I'll rip him a new one!' he thought angrily.

He was too fucking pissed off to sleep. Worse yet, his adviser told him he should stay here in the health clinic for the night so that he could be healed for his wounds he also got from when Deidara kicked him in the face. He managed to get a broken nose along with some deep cuts from the fence's impact on his arms and face.

'I'll work on everything tomorrow.' He decided and tried his best to fall asleep. Nothing worked and he lay in bed just looking up at the bleak ceiling.

-o-

Sasori managed to make it to the barrier fence as night was beginning to make its way into the sky. He looked around to make sure no guards were around to see him sneak in. Seeing no one, he climbed the fence with great speed. He hopped down onto the ground on the other side with a thud. He looked around once more and saw no one.

'Kch, you think after what happened today, those idiots would be more cautious around here.' He thought.

He hurried towards the health clinic as fast as possible. He made it past the prisoners who were sleeping and occasionally coughing. The door to the other room was locked however so he grabbed a dulled instrument from inside the room and picked the lock. The door opened wide and he headed towards the door that leads towards the soldiers' health room. He slowly opened the door and snuck his way into the back.

A lot of the guards were asleep and it was a still feeling. 'I don't like this feeling. Not one bit.' He thought to himself then went to the back of the room to his potions right where he had left them.

He started to mix the potions and medicine into a huge bowl then poured the liquid into 6 vials. He placed the vials inside Deidara's pouch and started to head back out. Suddenly someone in a bed stirred alive. It was Dei's father! He stood there but this time, his face held no emotion except anger.

Deidara's father looked up and as soon as he saw him his face twisted in anger. "YOU! You brat, what in the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Let's see, I'm in the health clinic with healing potions, your son is sick, you told me to heal him, so it must mean," he gasped sarcastically "I must be trying to _heal _him! Dumbass!"

"What did you say?" Dei's father asked.

"Are you deaf too dumbass? I'm _healing_ _your son!_" he said annunciating every word with force.

"My son?" he asked.

"You know, your son, the person that looks like you but is shorter, blond hair, blue eyes. You must truly be a dumbass if you don't even remember!" he laughed.

"You little smartass, I'll-!" he started but he interrupted him.

"Now if you're not going to be any help, you should just get out of my fucking way brat!" he said feeling good he got to use that last word against him.

"I'll fucking kill you Akasuna!" Dei's father yelled lunging at him.

"No you won't asshole." He said bluntly.

The next scene played to his advantage as he sidestepped out of the way and grabbed the taller man's collar. He slammed his head against the wall and pulled him back to punch him in the face dazing him slightly. Before Deidara's father got a punch in, he grabbed a knife on the medicine table and shoved it through Deidara's father's chest. Everything stopped, including time, to him.

"You…you…" Dei's father started but blood splurged out his mouth.

"Before you die, let me just say this you little brat. I met Deidara about a week and a half ago, and he has made life in this hell bearable. Everything was great until _you _appeared." He whispered shoving the knife in farther.

"You _what?"_ Dei's father asked blood trickling down his mouth.

"Deidara healed me, fed me, _kissed_ me, made me feel alive; all of this through a fence. I love him and he loves me too, and now the only thing that separates us from being together is," he whispered shoving the knife through his heart, "you."

Deidara's father dropped to the floor, a puddle of crimson blood surrounding him. In his final breaths he leaned down and whispered in a chilling voice, "You will no longer harm my Dei…I'm not sorry." Then Dei's father stopped breathing and his eyes went black.

He got up and looked at the mass in front of him. "You truly are a pitiful piece of shit." He said then walked out of the room. He walked out of the health clinic and into the fields; no one stopping him, no one yelling at him, no one bothering him. Then he remembered Deidara. 'I have to get back to Dei!' he thought and climbed the fence again and ran through the fields.

-o-

Deidara couldn't feel anything. The heat from his body was escaping him. The disease was eating him alive and he was sure to die any minute now.

'I don't want to die here, where no one can find me!' he thought to himself. 'I want to see Sasori no Danna again, I want to kiss him again, and I want to tell him I love him one last time!'

The night sky was up now and the moon shone brightly in his face. He closed his eyes and let darkness seize him.

-o-

Sasori ran through the fields now with no light to guide his footsteps. If he doesn't get to Dei fast, he'll surely die! He made it to the forest beyond the fields where he put Dei and started to look around. The forest was dark; the trees blocked out any light that dared to come in making his search impossible.

"Deidara where are you?" he yelled. He heard no answer. "Damn it, where are you?" he yelled louder. Again, nothing but the sounds of the forest replied. He frantically searching every tree he could see but nothing. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands in his face. "Damn it where the hell are you Dei?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly a breeze moved the trees away allowing the light of the moon inside the forest. It shined on a specific tree with a hollow entrance. He looked closer and saw the hints of blond hair.

"Dei!" he cried and hurried over to the blond.

Sure enough there Dei was; face and skin pale, breath very faint; one would say not even there, eyes closed in a deep sleep. He brushed his hand across his cheek smiling that he found his love but was heartbroken when he got no reaction.

"Dei please wake up, please!" he whispered. Dei didn't move.

He grabbed a vial from Dei's pouch and placed part of the liquid in his mouth careful not to swallow any of it. He brushed the hair from Dei's face and leaned forward parting Dei's lips with his own, letting the liquid in. He once again rubbed his throat to let it pass. He was expecting an immediate reaction but after a minute of silent waiting he got nothing.

"No…"he whispered tears starting to form. "Damn it no…I came too late." He held the blond close to him, his head against his chest. He let the tears fall into Dei's hair and his body started to shake. "After all that, after killing the person that threatened to tear our love apart, the thing now that separates, is death." He whispered.

-o-

As Deidara neared death, he felt the warmth finally leave his body and his spirit leave his body. He then felt a warm sensation enter his body from nowhere. He tried to open his eyes but he was too weak to do even that. Then a feeling of a soft hand was on his throat and at first he panicked but then as the hand went softly back and forth of his throat he felt a liquid pass through him.

'What's going on? Why can't I see what's going on?' he thought.

He felt the warmth come flowing back into his body and he slowly felt his strength come back. Now all he had to do was open his eyes and see who brought him back. He moaned trying to open his eyes and it led into a cough.

-o-

Sasori held the blond in his arms and his thoughts only went to one thing. 'He's dead, Dei's dead.' He thought having tears flow into the blonds' hair. Suddenly he heard Deidara moan lightly then cough. "Dei?" he whispered looking at the blond in his arms.

He saw Dei open his eyes into little slits to look at him. "Danna un…?" he heard Dei faintly whisper.

That's all he needed to hear from Dei. He held the blond close to his chest brushed his blond hair through his fingertips. "I thought you were dead Dei. You wouldn't wake up."

"You brought me back un. Thank you, I'm sorry I worried you un." Dei whispered.

He handed the vial over to him. "Here, drink half of this. I'll give you a daily dose but right now you need to replenish your strength. I would have given you more yesterday but your father took you away before I could properly heal you." He said but at the thought of Dei's father the memory of his latest actions came back.

Deidara started to drink the medicine then had his face twist at the terrible taste. After he drank his dose, color started to slowly come back into the blonds' face and his breathing went back to normal.

"You know my father will start to search for us by dawn un." Dei said.

"About that Dei…" he started but Deidara wasn't finished yet.

"I _hate_ him un! I wish he were dead. He should never talk like that to anyone, and he is basically the devil un. If he-" Dei ranted but he interrupted.

"Dei! I have to tell you this." He said and Dei shut up. "I didn't have the best journey going to get your medicine. When I finished making the medicine, your father ran into me. I told him to fuck off and he attacked me. I stabbed him in the heart with a knife. I'm sorry but I killed your father Dei in order to save your life." He explained actually feeling sorry for what he did for a fraction of a second but then casted that feeling away.

"He's…dead un?" You killed him?" Dei asked in an expressionless tone.

"Yes Dei." He admitted not knowing how he would take all this in.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist and Deidara sobbing into his shoulder. "Thank you Sasori no Danna!"

"W-What?" he asked shocked.

"You did what I wanted to do my entire life! He's the one that got me sick with Typhus in the first place." Dei explained. "He always blamed me for everything in my childhood un. It was because my mother died trying to save me from a car accident one day that he started to really hate me un. One day I did something wrong and he took me to the camp as punishment. He locked me in the health clinic where it was filled with people with Typhus and he locked me in there for a month un. I caught Typhus from there un. That's why I hate him un." Deidara explained having tears form in his eyes from the memory.

He gasped. He wondered how Dei managed to get Typhus but he got Typhus but that was just cruel. He collected the usually cheerful blond into his arms and let him cry heavily into his chest. After a while he lifted the blonds' head and kissed him freely and passionately for the first time. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing, any threats, interruptions, he was carefree.

"I love you Deidara." He whispered wiping away the rest of Deidara's tears.

"I love you too Danna." Deidara whispered back holding him tightly.

For the rest of the night they curled up in each other's arms in the hollow of the tree as the light of the moon shown down on them both.

-o-

AN1: I tried to make Sasori more of a smartass like he normally is but still an all around badass too. DON'T BE ANGRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

AN2: More underway.


	9. EpilogueSeizing

Prisoner

AN1: OK so this is the epilogue to the story so I'm going to try my very best to wrap up all the rest. I hope you enjoyed this story; I know I had some fun writing it! It certainly made some new inside jokes for 10kagome01 and I!

AN2: Also to let you know, in last chapter I really overstretched the boundary of limitations on what happened in the 1940's concentration camps. For one thing, I'm pretty sure there would be more guards on patrol at that time of night. If you were wondering where they all were, they were most likely doing cell patrol.

Another thing, which I was thinking about even as I was typing it, was the health clinic guards. Were they in such a deep sleep from being sick that they couldn't even wake up to the sound of a battle happening just meters away from their beds? My explanation is the fake drug that Sasori gave them actually increased their sleeping hours. He accidently got the mixtures wrong and instead of them just not getting better, it was a sleep enhancer, putting people into such a deep sleep, a car alarm probably couldn't wake them up.

This is my explanation for everything overstretched and I'm sticking to it! OK, enough talking, erm, typing, WHATEVER! Let's just wrap this story up!

AN3: Final thing, this is dedicated to 10kagome01/anonymous reviewer from first chapters/Sasori/best friend evar! (If you critique me on bad grammar on that word I will eat your soul! Lol Just kidding!)

AN4: LEAVE ME ALONE PEOPLE, I OWN NOTHING, DON'T JUDGE ME!

-o-

Deidara was having a nightmare. He knew it was, but not a normal one. This nightmare was more of a memory. He was 14 years old; he had just broken on accident a picture frame of him and his family. It was one of the only pictures they kept with his mother in it. That frame was hand crafted by his mom as well when Deidara was only 5. His father managed to see this and was scary mad.

"You little brat, do you know what you just did?" his father yelled charging towards him.

"It was an accident, honest un! I didn't mean to-" Deidara started but received a slap to his face.

"That is one of the most precious things to me and you had to fucking ruin it!" his father yelled up in his face.

"I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to un!" he pleaded.

"You're a worthless brat Deidara. Worthless brats like you need to be punished." His father said threateningly. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door and into his car. They drove for an hour in silence.

"Where are we going un?" he finally asked breaking the silence seeing virtually nothing around him.

"Shut up, you'll see soon enough." his father said in anger.

They arrived at a camp with a mass of people inside wearing prison clothes. His father pulled him out and dragged him through the camp causing a scene for the both of them. The prisoners gasped seeing his father and he managed to hear some whispers from them.

"That's the warden, look tall!" one said.

"He's not wearing his uniform! Who's that he's dragging to the health clinic?" another asked.

"That must be the wardens' son! Look at the resemblance!" a third whispered.

His father opened a door to the health clinic and threw him in roughly. His father then walked over to another guard and told him, "Treat him like you would the others. He needs a lesson in discipline. Don't kill him, just break him."

"Yes sir." The guard said smiling evilly at him.

"Please father, I said I was sorry un! I didn't mean to do that un! It was an accident!" he pleaded again.

"You're an accident Deidara. I wish you were killed instead of your mother." His father said leaving him in the room with tons of sick prisoners next to him coughing.

He felt suffocated, he could barely breathe, and for the next month, he was getting weaker and weaker. Finally he couldn't breathe at all and he collapsed to the ground dead.

-o-

Deidara woke up gasping for air. He felt tears strolling down his face as he felt Sasori no Danna instantly alert next to him.

"Dei, what's the matter?" Sasori no Danna asked.

"N-Nothing Danna, I'm fine, honest." He lied

"You're a terrible liar Dei." Sasori said sitting upright. "Plus you're crying, which _kinda _tells me there's something wrong. Now spill."

He threw himself into Sasoris' arms and cried deeply into his chest. "It was a terrible nightmare Danna un! It was when my father first gave me typhus un. It was the most painful thing ever Danna un!" he cried deeply.

Sasori leaned down and kissed his head for a long time. "It was just a dream Dei, you don't have to go back to that hell." Sasori no Danna whispered.

He looked up at his Danna, eyes filled with tears, and kissed him passionately. After a long time they broke for air. Then Sasori gave a small laugh into the silent night and seized him.

-o-

For the next couple of weeks, Sasori gave Dei a portion of the vials. Very quickly the effects took their toll and Deidara was soon cured for Typhus. Deidara was beyond happy for his cure and wouldn't stop kissing and thanking him for everything.

"Dei you can stop thanking me! I love you so I cured you!" he finally snapped. To this Dei just smiled and snuggled up to him. Sasori inwardly smiled and sighed. "Baka." He whispered.

One day they went into town to grab all of Deidara's things and managed to stay on the down low. He wore a jacket Dei gave him to put over his prison clothes until they could get settled in a better place. He grabbed the final vial he managed to save from it all and took it up to a doctor in the hospital Dei lived at.

"Use this to cure Typhus." He said then without another word walked away to where Deidara waited for him outside.

They travelled secretly to Warsaw, Poland after that day. Months after they found a secret place to hide and the war finally ended September 2nd, 1945. The German's all around surrendered after they were pushed back into Italy by the Russians, Americans, and British. He and Deidara learned later in newspapers along the streets that when the Americans came into Germany to fight they cleared out many concentartion camps. He learned about Hitler commiting suicide with his wife right before they were captured.

When he learned that it was his concentration camp that was one of the first cleared, he for some reason was pissed.

"It's about fucking time! Why didn't they come sooner? So many lives could have been fucking saved." He ranted.

"There was nothing you could do Sasori no Danna un. I understand your anger but shouldn't we be glad that the war is over un?" Dei asked patting his back.

"I guess but I'm still fucking pissed." He said still fucking pissed.

"I know un." Dei said kissing his cheek.

"At least one thing's for sure, our art, our love, is eternal." He said smiling.

"That's funny, I always say the best things in life are always fleeting un." Dei protested.

"Fleeting? Why should they be fleeting? Wouldn't you want to treasure art forever?" he asked the blond.

"Yes but the best fleeting this always go out with a bang un! A great explosion lighing up the night sky!" Dei said moving his arms up wide to the sky.

"Like that night we spent in the tree?" he asked grinning.

"Un." Dei replied blushing 7 shades of red.

"Like I said, I wish that was eternal." He said with a cocky grin.

"Why you-!" Dei started but was interrupted by him giving him a very passionate kiss. After 5 minutes they broke for air. "Ok, now _that_ could be eternal."

"I know it is and it always will be." He whispered kissing Dei again.

-o-

The end!

I hope you enjoyed my story, I wasn't quite sure what else to add in the epilogue but I knew I couldn't just end it on what I said in the last chapter. I feel accomplished!

AN1: This is the true facts that I placed in my story. The war officially ended September 2, 1945 and Germans were pushed back into Italy until they surrendered.

The Axis were the Germans, Italians, and Japanese. The Allies were America, England, France, Chinese, and Russia.

AN2: You know just writing all these facts just make me think of the characters from the anime Axis Powers Hetalia! You must watch, it's really good! Japan and Italy would make a cute couple (for those who watched the anime) wouldn't they? *gasps* Which would make a good fan fiction to write about! I KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING NEXT PEOPLE!

AN3: The whole "Then Sasori gave a small laugh into the silent night and seized him." Part is from the ending of one of the beginning chapters in "The Good Earth". It was funny because when 10kagome01 said to our teacher to read it aloud, our teacher said it in a deep psychotic voice and then laughed evilly at the end. AS IF HE WASN'T CREEPY ENOUGH! LOL!

Those who are fans, next story is Axis Powers Hetalia's pairing of Italy(Felenciano)XJapan(Kiku): "Tortured Souls"! by: cirquegirl81!


End file.
